


A day in their life

by zoe99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe99/pseuds/zoe99
Summary: silent in the room when both of them were sitting in the commander’s office facing each other, each one of them is sitting on a sofa and a huge table between them while they sign some papers. the silence was cut when Erwin said without looking up from his papers “you love hanji don’t you”
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A day in their life

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes

silent in the room when both of them were sitting in the commander’s office facing each other, each one of them is sitting on a sofa and a huge table between them while they sign some papers. the silence was cut when Erwin said without looking up from his papers “you love hanji don’t you” Levi got surprised that he looked up at Erwin, but then he returned to his normal face, he looked down at the papers and continue signing them “ if you have something to say then spit it out”

Erwin “ why don’t you tell her about it ” Levi looked up again “ huh! Erwin, we are in the survey corps for god’s sake ” Erwin finally stopped signing the papers and looked up at Levi “I’m not telling you to involve yourself in a relationship with her if you don’t want to, just tell her……so you won’t regret it”

Levi irritated “ I won’t, it was a big mistake okay. and I will get rid of these shitty feelings soon”

Erwin chuckled while looking at his papers" believe me…..if getting rid of them was this easy everyone would have done it"

Levi sarcastically “you are talking as if you have some experience with it when the only thing you know is titans”

Erwin smiled bitterly while continuing signing the papers" you are right"

Levi doesn’t need to know about his childhood love, Marie. he just hoped that Levi will not end up like him. an old man who chose titans over everything else and probably ending up dying without anyone knowing about his hidden feelings, he is a human too after all.

———–

five years later

sitting on the same sofa Levi was again helping the commander of the survey corps with the papers but this time hanji was his commander, it was her first year in command.

they finished the papers earlier than usual and that’s when hanji asked him “ let’s go drink somewhere”

Levi looking at her “suddenly? you didn’t drink or took a break from the moment you became a commander no matter how many times I asked you to do so”

hanji smiled at him “ well, today I kinda wanna go and smell the fresh air a little bit”

Levi “ fresh air my ass, it’s freezing outside”

hanji with a sigh “ seriously why are you so hard, you wanted me to get a rest and here I am begging you to come with me”

Levi with a thoughtful look “…..fine, I will go……I have something to tell you anyway”

hanji “eh?”

Levi “just wait, I will get my jacket”

both of them went to a small restaurant in the town, sitting on wooden chairs with a small table between them, facing each other with drinks in their hands, a big window beside them showing the falling snow outside the restaurant.

hanji who already drank two small cups looked at Levi who didn’t take a sip and only looked at his drink “ so….what did you want to say?”

Levi was silent for a little bit and then without looking up “you never asked me why…..I choose Armin on that day”

hanji looked down at her cup and Levi continue" you always ask. even with Erwin, following his plans?….yes, you always do that, but you always ask too, why did he think of that or how much you disagree with something he plans so why……why didn’t you ask me?“

hanji without looking at Levi ” that’s right. I wanted to ask you but I thought ……it would be cruel of me to ask you at that time when both of us were tired and feeling devastated, I didn’t want you to think about it….at least not at that time"

Levi looked at her" but now it’s almost a year after what happened and you still didn’t ask me"

hanji smiled while looking down at her cup" because I already found the answer"

Levi “eh?”

hanji “ it’s funny ……at first I didn’t really understand what did you mean by (he needs to rest) I thought that he is the commander, of course he will be tired we all feel tired so what ? he should continue just like the rest of us…….but now……..I didn’t even finish a year at being a commander and yet….I feel so tired that sometimes, I wish I was dead too”

Levi didn’t like what she said about wishing to die “hanji…”

hanji looked at him and smiled" you were right, I can’t even imagine how he felt after all these years being a commander. I couldn’t see it but you did so, thank you Levi, he deserved to rest and you did give him that"

Levi looked down and after a minute of silence he said" I’m sorry..“

hanji looked at him surprised” for what?“

Levi continues” because I put you in this place and….even if I had to choose again I will not change my choice…I’m sorry….for being selfish"

hanji started laughing and Levi looked at her with a sad expression

hanji “ what did I tell you stupid, you were right and if you had to choose again then I will be the one to tell you to choose Armin too.”

hanji looked at the window beside her" I will just take this place and one day I will go and another person will take it…..“ with a sad chuckle she continues” I already feel sorry for the unlucky one who will take my place"

both of them didn’t talk and went silent for a couple of minutes and then hanji looked at him with a big smile “ let’s drink and continue to work harder just like we always do”

Levi with the same sad expression"….ah"

half an hour later and hanji was already drunk, her head laid on the big window beside them while sleeping.

Levi still didn’t forget what she said, he looked at her sleeping face with his cup in his hands, he didn’t know why he didn’t want her to die, why is he being selfish again? of course she is gonna die one day and she deserves to rest too so why?……..is he afraid of being left alone?

Levi laid his head against the window too and continue looking at her face. he remembered his conversation with Erwin five years ago and he chuckled softly, with a sad expression he thought ‘indeed, that man is never wrong, here I’m five years later and I still couldn’t get rid of these shitty feelings’ with his absent-minded he muttered “ I love you”

hanji was silent for seconds and then she muttered softly “yes” without opening her eyes.

Levi got shocked and lost his balance almost falling from his chair if he didn’t hold the table. he then immediately looked at her.

she was still sleeping in the same position.

Levi thinking ’ was she sleep talking?! fuck…….that surprised me’

Levi calmed down and then he went up to pay for their drinks.

he didn’t really know why he suddenly said these words, was it because of what Erwin said about him regretting it? well, he may regret it but….he doesn’t want her to know, this life was too cruel for things like this, living in the survey corps, fighting to no end……..continue living like comrades was easier, it was for the best…..he told himself that.

Levi returned to the table after he paid, he took hanji’s long jacket from the chair to let her wear it before they go out but he felt something, it was inside her jacket’s big pocket, he took what’s inside it to find a paper bag, he opened it to find a black tea, the good and the expensive one.

he looked at the tea with a surprised look ’ oh! right!…..it was today!……so this is why she asked me to go out with her!’

it was Levi’s birthday.

Levi looked at her sleeping figure with a soft look ’ seriously,…….how can she always remember this day when I always forget about it’

Levi took the tea inside his pocket and tried to wake her up, they went out of the restaurant, drunk hanji trying to walk normally with her eye half-open, Levi holding her hand so she will not slip from all the snow under their feet but then she suddenly stopped and looked up the sky “ oh! it’s snowing”

Levi".......yes? from the moment we reached the restaurant an hour ago! “

hanji looked at Levi smiling and screaming” Levi, it’s snowing"

she let go of his hand and run “ oi wait you will fa….”

Levi was late, she already fell on her face.

Levi looked at hanji amazed by how stupid she is, hanji not moving from her spot trying to figure out what just happened, and then she heard him, hanji looked up at Levi who was standing beside her “are you laughing?”

Levi stopped laughing and looked at her smiling" yes! it blows my mind, every time you get drunk you become the dumbest human being I have ever met in my life"

hanji with buffed cheeks and an annoyed look “ I’m not dumb”

Levi smiling extended his hand to hanji “ believe me you are. now take my hand and stand before you get your ass freezing”

and with that, both of them returned to the survey corpse building to continue their usual life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ♥


End file.
